


Date a Star!

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve, Dating a Star, M/M, Obsessed steve, Omega Tony, On poor Tony, Psychopath Steve, Reality Dating Show, Stalker steve, Steve basically crazy for Tony, Steve just basically has a huge celebrity crush, celebrity tony, crazy steve - Freeform, fan Steve, not beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony goes on a date with a fan on a reality TV showhe meet’s the fan named Steve and is happy to see the alpha gush cutely in front of him...until said alpha starts talking about ‘how he stalks Tony’ on a regular basis and Wants to ‘impregnate the famous omega with his pups’.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119





	Date a Star!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry..
> 
> I'm just depressed...this is how i coop

Tony groaned as he took a sip of the coffee that his assistant ‘Pepper’ had just offered him a few minutes ago, being a holly wood star was not all it was cracked up to be. He had just finished shooting one of his latest movies at 2:36am earlier, he had arrived at his house at around three and took a two hour nap before his assistant came barging in his room telling him to get dress for his big date. 

“Whuh..what date?” Tony had asked with confusion as he squinted his eyes at the redhead omega standing in front of his bed. “The date you have with the lucky winner who’s name got picked out of millions! You remember the ‘date a Star’ reality TV show...you’re the star their featuring today...and remember this is live..” Pepper explained as she walked through his walk in closet. “Oh shoot...that was today?..okay, okay...just gotta get some caffeine in me first...” he started to scramble till the other omega told him they’d get it at the restaurant where most of the crew were ready. Shoot.

So here he was, sipping the last drop of his coffee as he tried too look absolutely presentable for the winner and the camera. Pepper quickly taking the cup away from him as he finally entered the building, smiling widely as he saw the camera turn towards him. The famous host of the TV show, a charming blond Alpha that was the size of a giant was rambling already about how excited and nervous the winner was waiting for Tony, the omega celebrity had smiled at that as he glanced at the camera, saying that he couldn’t wait to meet the lucky guy. The host beamed at that as he held the omega’s hand, guiding him to were the winner had been waiting. 

Tony was all smiles as he entered a room filled with flowers and ornaments, beautifully placed fairy lights and a dazzling Blond Alpha who was as big as the host, he had on an all too charming smile plastered on his perfectly handsome face. Hands trembling a bit as he held a small bouquet of flowers. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed the big Blond Alpha get startled when a tiny beta had suddenly taken his small bouquet and placed a larger one in its place. 

When Tony had reached him, the Alpha couldn’t help but present in front of him. Shoulders all broad and head held high. The omega smiled at that as he took the flowers the Alpha had offered nervously, ‘cute’ he thought, there was a small moment there that their hands touched, and Tony shivered at the electricity that had went though his body. Before he could think anything of it though, the host had started talking again. Tony snapped his head at that as he realized they were still in front of the camera and that this was actually live with a million people watching. 

Instantly he was all charms and smiles as he looked at the camera. not noticing anymore the longing look the alpha was giving him. The date had started with the two sitting in the center of the private room, of the restaurant. Tony charming the hell out of the Alpha and the entire crew inside the room. The Alpha who had introduced himself as Steve, had shyly admitted he had had a crush on Tony since he was 13, and had been writing to the show for a hundred times in hopes that he would get a chance to finally met Tony Stark in person. The omega blushed at that as he felt very flattered at how big of a fan Steve was, Even listing down all the omega’s movies and showing off that he knew a great deal about him. the brunette had felt genuinely happy at those at first but then Steve started to talk about how he would sometimes stalk him everyday on Instagram or facebook. that every waking morning before he brushed his teeth he would check if the omega had posted something. It really was a bit unnerving to remember that he mostly didn’t have a private life since Steve knew so much about him from simply watching interviews and stalking him on the internet. He had even chuckled nervously when the alpha had mentioned that he often wrote fanfiction’s about the omega and himself together. Wow...he didn’t think he really needed to know that. But the camera continued rolling, and so he needed to keep on smiling, pretending that he wasn’t self conscious whenever the blond alpha’s hauntingly blue eyes drifted to a different part of his body. ‘Eyes right here please’ he wanted to snap as his heart began to beat rapidly. He felt himself shiver when he realized that the Alpha was giving off an aroused scent.  
Large fingers tapping impatiently on the table as they so clearly wanted to touch the omega’s hands.

What the fuck? Where did this guy come from? Where was the shy adorable looking alpha waiting for him inside this room earlier? Before he could wonder any further the Host had interrupted them, asking how they felt about the date. Tony was the first to speak as the host gestured for him to. “Um...well Thor, this was a very unique experience for me...I’m really flattered that someone like Steve here could actually be a big fan of mine..he is...a really nice guy.” Tony chuckled as he tried not to think about the weird way Steve was looking at him. the host beamed at his answer as he started talking to Steve as well, asking him they were able to make his dreams come true. Tony watched with a shiver as he saw the alpha’s gaze pierce through him. With a charming smile of his Steve answered honestly that they didn’t. Thor’s face fell as he furrowed his brows at the other Alpha. “I’m sorry?...wasn’t this your dream to date Tony Stark? To finally met him?”

Steve simply chuckled at that as he shook his head. “No...not really...um..to be honest, my dream is to have Tony all to myself and maybe have him bare him pups one day...” Tony could feel his stomach drop at the way the alpha had said it so casually in front of live television. Thor had laughed as he patted Steve’s back, “my, my...Steve you are very honest...well as an Alpha i can understand..” the host winked as he glanced at the camera. “What type of Alpha wouldn’t want to have a beautiful and talented Omega like Tony here...” 

Thor had began rambling at the camera as Tony tried to avoid the heated gaze Steve was sending him. Never in all his life had he left like squirming and feeling so small before. for some strange and absolutely scary reason Steve had made him feel so unsure of himself as he didn’t know what to do if the insane fan would actually tackle him right then and there. He knew he wouldn’t. wouldn’t he?

When the camera had stopped rolling Tony had hurriedly gotten up from the table, legs shaking as he walked towards were his limo was parked. His driver Happy readily waiting as Pepper appeared next to him. But just before he could get inside as Happy opened the door, a large hand had pulled him. making him stumble a bit as he hit a hard chest. “Offt..” Tony groaned as he tried to stand up straight. “Oh god sorry...” came Steve’s sweet voice that was starting to give Tony chills. This alpha seriously felt like he had two different personalities. 

“C-can i help you?..” Tony blinked up at him with confused eyes. “The dates not really over yet...” the blond alpha said with a cute smile. “Um...I’m sorry? Wasn’t that the entire date? The whole crew is even starting to leave...even Thor’s inside his car with his manager Loki...” Tony frowned even more confused. “Yeah well...the show specifically says all the time that the date last for an entire day...and from what i gather, we’ve only been together for an hour...and i somehow feel cheated here..” Steve simply explained as he looked down at Tony who had wide eyes. 

“Pepper?” 

“Well...ummm..ugh he does have a point Tony, i mean the show does say that all the time...they just edit it a lot and place your separate interviews in so it’ll look like you and Steve had a longer tome together..it really isn’t fair for the fans..” Pepper finally finished as she looked apologetically at them both. Tony frowned a bit at the thought that he had to spend a little bit more time with the blond. Hazel brown eyes carefully watched as the alpha had suddenly had big puupy dog eyes. What the hell was this guy? “Well...if I don’t have anything else to do..” Tony trailed as he glanced at his assistant. Pepper shook her head as she bit her lip. With a defeated look Tony nodded at the alpha. Steve had beamed like a little child as he quickly placed his hands around the omega’s waist. Ushering him into his car as Pepper waved goodbye at the omega. 

Once they finally entered Steve’s car, the blond Alpha smiled widely as he thanked Tony for giving him this, the omega smiled a bit as he reassured Steve that it was okay. All while he was unaware of the jar of propofol and syringe hidden inside the car’s drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being weird again..  
> i may or may Make a sequel and turn this into a series where we finally see how crazy Steve is and how Tony tries to escape then get impregnated...eventually developing feelings for the obsessed alpha. Who use to kiss his TV screen everytime the omega would appear. 
> 
> But..that’s still a thought..maybe or not..hoping someone found this entertaining.
> 
> Also i took a sentence here from my lovely Pixy who say’s creepy stuff sometimes XD i love you.


End file.
